Ep. 131 Thrashing of Eras Chapter Eight
On their way back to Pylas Talaer, Dex meets with Strent through his dream to have a fruitless conversation, and right before it ends Strent reveals that he's in possession of the Maul of Glacial Heights. Once they arrive to the port city, Syraen Melideth takes the horn back and directs them to a House Jorasco enclave to heal Booyah. They go straight there and pay the hefty fee, and then use Booyah's spell to contact Barasha to ask to meet with him. Synopsis Dex's Dream The crew has left Valen's Isle and is on there way back to Pylas Talaer when Dex is magically forced to sleep. He's still on his bed—but in Adar. He feels a thud on his chest and wetness seeps into his shirt, and opens his eyes to see Chance's head. He bats it off and at the foot of the bed is Connor's melted body. From the side of the bed comes the voice of Strent, who's sitting in his changeling form, albeit burnt and charred. He accuses Dex of causing their deaths, and Dex accuses him of being possessed by the Inspired. Their argument goes nowhere, until Strent pulls out the Maul of Glacial Heights, and Dex wakes up. Return to Pylas Talaer Over the intercom, Jace announces that they're getting close to Pylas Talaer, and that they might want to get the horn ready. Dex goes in search of Beric, and finds him laying on the floor of his room, having just finished yet another difficult conversation with Erebus. Dex tells Beric that Strent has the maul, and Beric tells Dex he threw Strent off the ship.Back in episode 79. Dex finds Booyah not in his room, but snuggled up inside the mouth of the horn. With Rikard's help they get him out, and when they get on the main deck Syraen Melideth greets them. She has her people take care of the horn, and Dex tries to ask for help with Booyah's condition, but has really no idea how magic works. When she realizes this, Oriana gets on the speaking stones and calls Beric up. Beric tells the governor he was affected by a Feeblemind spell, and she directs them to a House Jorasco enclave. They guide Booyah long, with Oriana nudging him back on the path with her spear every time he strays. House Jorasco Inside the building they see half-orcs, half-elves, humans, and other races. Beric sends Oriana to find Booyah's gold on the ship, and Beric and Dex talk to the clerk about treatment and payment—which, because he's a "non-standard race," is 1500gp. While they wait, Beric tells Dex what Erebus said and that he's scared they'll either release Bel Shalor or start another war among the nations. They're called back into a private room. A healer joins them and quickly removes the spell from Booyah. They pay their bill and leave, and Beric asks Booyah to send a message to Barasha to tell him they need to meet. Booyah gets the message across . . . in his Booyah way. Locations * Aerenal Spells * Booyah ** Sending 1:01:19 Quotes 0:40:00 0:54:01 1:01:19 Booyah is sending a message to Barasha References and Footnotes Category:Episodes Category:Aerenal